Many embodiments of elevator devices are also known which include gripping tools and which are mounted at the end of the loader of a tractor.
These elevator devices are used particularly for the handling of fodder and straw bales, whether of cylindrical or parallelepipedal shape.
The bales made are more or less heavy are require, consequently, the use of a mechanical equipments for their transportation and their storage under sheds.
When gripping tools are directly mounted at the end of a loader, the stroke at the disposal of the user is relatively short, thereby preventing stacking the bales or other objects over a sufficient height.
When an additional elevator device is mounted at the end of the loader, the load formed by the bale or another article follows frequently a path of travel which increases considerably the overhang length, and which requires to provide the tractor with compensation ballast.
In addition, the known loading devices are often not very strong and resist poorly to twisting or warping efforts to which they can be subject if, inadvertently, the operator hits the framework of a shed during handling of a bale and when the loader is in a high position.
Problems arise also when picking the bale from the ground, particularly when a pivoting motion has to be imparted to the bale or other articles, as this can happen when cylindrical bales are concerned or for handling drums or casks.